percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurosawa Origins: Chapter 2
The second chapter of Kurosawa Origins. Chapter 2 True to my father's words, we did end up moving to America. We moved to the city of Chicago, Illinois. But he lied when he said that it was just going to be us. He was a goddamn lie, that's what he was. And me? I was left behind when he went on to bigger things. I was that piece of sh*t on the sidewalk. '' “Otou-Sama! Otou-Sama! Look what Tetsuo got on the spelling quiz!” The 6 year old boy was jumping in front of his father's face, holding a piece of paper with a big A+ on it. Ken'ichi swatted the paper away, out of his son's hands. “Tetsuo! I'm on a very important business call!” He whispered harshly, hand cupped over his phone. The young raven head frowned and stopped jumping before slowly reaching over and picking up his spelling quiz. He bowed. “Of course, Otou-Sama.” Tetsuo said, before walking away. Ken'ichi didn't pay his son any mind and continued to talk on the phone. 2 days later “Hey lookie! It's that freak from room 104!” A second grader yelled. Tetsuo lowered his head, gaining a sudden interest in his shoes. The second grader stalked over to him. The boy had wild orange hair, big brown eyes and freckles. His teeth were a horrendous yellow and he wore the standard school uniform of a white shirt and khakis. The boy put his hand on Tetsuo's head. “Hey there Tet-poo-oh!” He spat. Tetsuo ignored him and continued to try to walk away. “Hey! I'm talking to you!” Tetsuo sighed. “Tetsuo is sorry if you meant to address him, but his name isn't “Tet-poo-oh”.” Tetsuo bowed politely before walking to his locker. The second-grader growled. “Why I outta-” “Harry?” Tetsuo's teacher, a nice lady called Ms. Jeffenson. Ms. Jeffenson had light brown hair put into a side ponytail and nice fair skin with no other marks except for a mole on her left cheek. “Harry!” Ms. Jeffenson said it in a scolding way now. “What are you doing?” “Mommy, Tet-poo-oh was messing with me!” Harry cried as he ran to Ms. Jeffenson's arms. Ms. Jeffenson eyed Tetsuo. “Is that true Tetsuo?” The young boy shook his head as his features hardened. '''Honestly' The young boy thought. He said Tetsuo's name wrong. How can she dare accuse Tetsuo when the evidence is right there? “Are you lying?” She asked. “Mommy, look at him! He's lying! He is!” Ms. Jeffenson thought it over for a second. “Tetsuo, I'm afraid that you'll-” “Are you people really such idiots?!” Tetsuo mumbled. “For one, Tetsuo is in the first-grade. It's very hard for a first-grader to bully a second-grader. And, Harry mispronounced Tetsuo's name. Tetsuo thought that Jeffenson-Sensei would have noticed that.” Ms. Jeffenson stared at Tetsuo in shock. “Tetsuo, that is no way to talk to a teacher!” She exclaimed. “You're getting a call home!” Tetsuo just stayed silent. 1 hour later “Mr. Kurosawa, we just can't have students talking to teachers that way.” Ms. Jeffenson said. Ken'ichi nodded. “I completely agree.” He said before turning to his son. “Tetsuo, what is wrong with you?” “...I did nothing wrong.” Was all the boy said. Ken'ichi turned to Ms. Jeffenson. “I'm really sorry for that.” He said. “Tetsuo will be getting a stern punishment when he gets home.” Ms. Jeffenson nodded. “Er...ok,” She said. “So long as it's not too drastic.” Ken'ichi nodded with a smile. “Of course not.” He said. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Kurosawa Origins Chapter Category:Chapter Page